Tu m'as prit sous ton aile, t'es pas mon père
by th-fanfic20
Summary: Quand une jeune fille se retrouve dans un môtel et que son passé l'a rattrape. Un passé ou deux chasseurs ont une place importante.


POV Inès: le matin.

**-Bonjour!**

Une dame d'une quarantaine d'année m'arracha à la contemplation de mes deux pendentifs.

**-Bonjour, excusez moi mais vous êtes le septième môtel que je fais et je voulais savoir si vous pourriez m'héberger quelques nuits.**

Elle fronça les sourcils surprise de ma question.

**-Je n'ai pas** **d'argent, ajoutais-je.**

**-Oh!**

Je soupçonnai dans son regard une lueur de pitié. C'est sur qu'une jeune fille de quinze ans, seule, avec des fringues pourries et des cernes grosses comme elle ça force pas l'admiration.

**-Oui… je vais essayer de te trouver ça. La 483 ça te va?**

**-Je vais pas faire la difficile! Donnez moi la plus pourrie!**

**-C'est celle la mais tu as au moins assez d'argent pour manger?**

Je secouai la tête.

Elle se pencha par-dessus moi et me souffla.

**-Je te propose un deal. Tu m'aides à gérer le môtel et en échange tu dors et bouffe gratis.**

J'ai hériter des donc culinaire de ma mère

**-Ok sa marche!**

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me jeta sur mon lit avec la ferme intention de me pieuter jusqu'au dîner.

…

**-Hey! Hey! Dit une voix à travers la porte.**

**-J'arrive, murmurais-je en tentant démerger.**

J'enfila un sweet et me traîna jusqu'à la porte.

**-Tu as meilleure mine, me complimenta la gérante.**

**-Merci heu…**

**-Sarah.**

**-Inès.**

**-Ok Inès, tu m'aideras à partir de demain.**

**-Sa marche.**

**-Allez viens le dîner est servie.**

On prit une table dans un coin. Je détailla les gens: deux hommes seuls, trois couples et cinq jeunes.

Je fis dans ma tête une rapide description de chacun d'entre eux.

Foutu réflexes!

**-Alors raconte moi! Me dit Sarah après qu'on est passé nos commandes.**

**-Raconter quoi?**

**-Comment une jeune fille de quinze ans se retrouve à faire la tournée des môtels?**

**-Si tu veux tout comprendre faut remonter loin en arrière: Mon père est partie à ma naissance. Ma mère et moi avons toujours vécu dans la rue. Elle est morte le jour de mes huit ans. J'ai erré deux ans et un jour un mec m'a trouvé évanouie et m'a ramené chez lui. Ce mec s'appelait Dean, Dean Winchester. J'ai aussi fait la rencontre de Sam, son frère. J'ai noué une relation très profonde avec Dean. Il veillait sur moi. Même si ne voulait jamais le reconnaître. Tout les soirs alors qu'ils croyaient que je dormais, ils parlaient de moi. Toujours la même question.**

_Flash Back._

_**-Dean pourquoi, tu lui montre pas que tu veux la protéger!?**_

_**-Oh Sam! Je ne la protège pas!**_

_**-et mon Q c'est du poulet?! TTu l'adores! C'est ton petit ange! Pourquoi tu deviens une guimauve avec elle seulement quand elle dors?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas.**_

_**-T'es con.**_

_**-Merci, je te retourne le compliment.**_

_**-Pff… tu vas dormir avec elle?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_Fin Flash Back_

**-Il dormait avec toi? Demanda Sarah en sirotant son Martini.**

**-Ouais. Et il se levait toujours avant moi pour pas que je le sache.**

**-Quel crétin!**

**-Mmmmh! Il travaille sur des… projets spéciaux. Il m'a tous apprit et il m'emmenait avec eux. Même quand c'était dangereux.**

**-Tu étais proche de Sam?**

**-Moins et puis Sam c'était comme un grand frère. Dean lui il avait l'autorité en plus.**

**-Tu étais donc plus proche de Dean.**

**-Oui et pourtant quand on s'enguelait… on s'enguelait**

**-Qu'es-ce qui c'est passer... pour que tu te retrouve seule comme ça?**

**-Un jour, j'ai voulue l'accompagner dans son boulot et il m'a dit non, juste non. J'ai beaucoup insisté. Je voulais une explication.**

_Flash back._

_**-Non et pourquoi!?**_

_**-Parce que! Tu ne nous accompagneras pas Inès! Basta!**_

_**-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de ça! Je viens avec vous!**_

_**-Hors de question!**_

_**-Va te faire foutre!**_

_**-Oh! Tu te calme c'est pas parce que Sam est pas la que tu…**_

_**-Hein!? Qu'es-ce que Sam vient faire la dedans.**_

_**-Tu ne viens pas point barre!**_

_**-T'ES PAS MON PERE!!!**_

_Suis aller trop loin_

_CLAP._

_La gifle partie. J'en tombai à la renverse. Choquée, je portai ma main à ma joue brûlante et douloureuse._

_C'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur moi._

_**-TON PERE?! IL T'A ABANDONNE ALORS NON JE NE SUIS PAS LUI ET J'EN SUIS FIER!!!! J'AI VEILLÉ SUR TOI PLUS QU'IL NE LE FERA JAMAIS!!!! JE T'ES RECEUILLIS ET PRIT SOUS MON AILE!! ALORS NON JE NE SUIS PAS TON PERE!!! MAIS JE PENSAIS QUE POUR TOI JE COMPTAIS UN PEU PLUS QUE LUI MERDE!!!!**_

_**-Dean, je…**_

_**-Dehors.**_

_**-Quoi?!**_

_**-Dehors! Va faire un tours! Casse toi!**_

_Fin flash back._

Il m'a mit à la porte. J'ai mit deux jours avant d'avoir le courage de revenir. Je croyais qu'il bossait ou un truc dans le genre vu qu'il n'avait pas chercher à me joindre. Mais non.

_Flash Back_

_La nuit était tombé depuis au moins deux heures. Je me glissai tant bien que mal à travers le rosiers jusqu'à la fenêtre._

_Je le vis devant son ordinateur en train de faire une partie de carte. Ses affaires avaient pris la place des miennes._

_J'éclata en sanglots et couru, couru._

_Fin Flash Back._

**-Depuis, je passe de môtels en môtels.**

**-Ma pauvre! C'est quoi ces pendentifs? Tu n'as pas arrêté de les triturer.**

**-Oh! Ça c'est un tiki que m'a offert Dean. Et ça c'est mon cadeau. Il a l'autre moitié.**

Elle sourit.

**-Va te coucher tu en as besoin.**

J'hochai la tête reconnaissante.

POV Sarah.

Je me passe la main sur mon visage en essayant de comprendre cette gamine.

Elle semblait chercher en Dean un père mais aussi une explication. Elle veut le retrouver mais en même temps ne pas être mis à l'écart ni être un poids.

Je lâchai un soupir en voyant deux nouveaux clients.

POV Dean: le matin du même jour (on remonte dans le temps).

**-Yeah!!! Oh ma chérie!! Papa est si fier de toi!**

**-Dean…**

**-chuttttt Sammyeuh!!**

**-Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? En plein milieu de la route en plus!**

**-Chut! C'est un instant magique!**

**-Ah…**

**-Mon Impala a parcourue 85 000 kilomètres!**

**-Ok! Je t'ai déjà parlé de l'asile qui n'est pas très loin?**

Après avoir félicité ma voiture encore quelques minutes, on débarqua dans un motel miteux.

**-Ils se ressemblent tous ses motels! Maugréa mon frère.**

**-ouais.**

**On rentra dans la bâtiment Il était dans des tons jaune délavé.**

La gérante, une femme de quarante ans, arriva par derrière Elle semblait fatigué.

**-Bonjour!**

**-Bonjour. Une chambre avec deux lits simples s'il vous plait.**

**-Oui à quel noms?**

**-Paul Clark et Jean Devis.**

**-Bien. J'ai un coffre ou vous pouvez mettre vos objets de valeurs pour plus de sécurité.**

**-Oh oui. Tenez, dis-je en sortant un colliers de ma poche.**

**-Merci! Voila vos clés chambres 288.**

POV Sarah.

Je posa le colliers s'en vraiment faire attention.

Vers dix-neuf heure, Inès descendit m'aider.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent et commandèrent leurs plats.

POV Sam.

**-Ça fait du bien d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre, soupira mon frère en se renversant sur le banquette.**

**-Goinfr…**

Mon regard tomba sur la jeune fille qui essuyait les tables. On aurait dit… Non!

**-Quoi? Demanda Dean.**

**-Je… rien.**

**-Mais disent moi!**

**-Nan!**

**-Sammy!**

**-Très bien! J'ai vu une fille et elle ressemblait à … Inès.**

Aussitôt le visage de Dean se ferma.

**-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.**

**-Mais j'en ai jamais parlé! Je sais même pas pourquoi elle est partie!**

**-T'es chient Sammy!**

**-C'est Sam!**

On se fixa quelques instants, puis je partis prendre l'air.

Je marchai.

Pourquoi il veut rien me dire! Quand je suis rentré de ma chasse, elle était partie depuis déjà deux semaines. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il m'a juste dit qu'elle s'était cassé et qu'on partait pour Chicago chasser un esprit. J'avais respecté sa douleurs et m'était tue. Depuis je n'aijamais réussie à lui faire cracher le morceau. Dès que j'oriente la conversation, je peux être sur de déclencher une dispute thermo-nucléaire...

Dean souffre s'est sur. Ils étaient vraiment très proche tous les deux.

Je rentrai vers deux heures du matin. Je m'attendai à le voir dormir mais il était sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi.

**-Elle voulait venir avec nous pour une chasse. Et j'avais un horrible pressentiment. Alors j'ai dit non. Elle a insisté et m'a dit d'aller me faire voir. Je lui ai dit de se calmer et la elle m'a hurlé que j'était pas son père. Et je… je l'ai giflé. Elle en est tombée par terre. Je lui ai dit d'aller se calmer dehors et elle est jamais revenue.**

**-Dean…**

**-Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Jamais j'aurais du la giflé. Je voulais pas qu'elle parte!**

**-C'est pas de ta faute.**

**-Si.**

POV Sarah: le lendemain.

**-Bonjour! Chambre 46. Des bijoux?**

**Un vieil homme me tendit une superbe rolex. En la mettant dans le coffre je reconnus le colliers. Le pendentifs! La moitié d'un cœur! S'était le même s'était sur!**

**-Voyons chambre 288! m'exclamais-je en trouvnt enfin la chambre dans mon carnet de compte.**

Les noms de cordonaient pas, mais je n'avais rien à perdre.

Je m'y précipita et tambourina la porte 288

**-Oui! Oui sa va!**

**-Dean et Sam Winchester?**

Je vis les deux hommes se tendrent.

**-Écoutez je me fous de savoir si vous avez payer avec de fausses cartes de crédit. Es-ce que le nom de Inès vous parle?**

Aussitôt, le mec qui m'avait ouvert sursauta.

**-Inès! Vous la connaissez?**

**-Dean?**

**-Oui.**

**-Chambre 483.**

Il sortie et fonça.

**-Vous venez de faire un heureux, me dit Sam.**

POV Dean.

J'allais la revoir! M'excuser!

Je frappai à sa porte.

**-Entrer!**

Je la vis. Elle portait un jogging et le tee-shirt « I LOVE L.A. » que je lui avais offert il y a deux ans.

Elle releva la tête et me fixa.

**-Dean?**

**-T'étais toute contente quand je te l'avais acheter ce tee-shirt… petit ange.**

A l'entente de se surnom, elle fondit en larmes et sauta dans mes bras.

**-Pourquoi… pourquoi t'es partit, murmurais-je en sentant ses cheveux.**

Elle se dégagea doucement de mon étreinte.

**-J'ai mis deux jours avant de trouver le courage de revenir. J'avais tellement honte! Comment j'avais pus te reproché de ne pas être mon père et de te faire croire que je tenais plus à lui qu'à toi! Et puis je me suis approché de la fenêtre et… et je t'ai vu en train de jouer aux cartes. C'est la que j'ai compris que j'était un poids pour vous deux... J'aurais du m'en douter avant: quel interet pour deux chasseur de se trimbalés une gamine capricieuse...**

Je fus horrifié.

**-Co… comment t'as peut croire ça. Moi qui ai crus que tu voulais juste une vie normal. Tu n'étais pas prédestiner à devenir chasseur. Je t'avais embarqué dans se monde sans ton avis. J'ai tellement culpabiliser que je n'ai pas chercher à te retenir!**

**-Oh! T'es un crétin! S'écria-t-elle en fonçant sur moi.**

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi.**

**-Allez tout le monde en route pour Philadelphie! J'ai un esprit.**

**-Sam!**

**-salut ma puce!**


End file.
